Lights! Camera! Action!
"Lights! Camera! Action!" is the sixty-seventh episode of the Nicktoons Go! television series and the first episode of season three. The episode features Eustace Strych, who decides to make a movie with Sheen as the star. Dorkus decides to take part, but only so he can destroy Sheen. Meanwhile, Po teaches Aang and Korra a rare secret move which causes temporary memory loss, which they can use to get out of trouble, but things get out of hand when they use it on their friends. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Sheen, hanging out with Doppy, Nesmith, and Aseefa, until they see the Emperor, reading a magazine. He shows the magazine to them, letting them see the "talented, dreamy, movie stars in all of Zeenu". Sheen, jealous, asks what makes him so special, but Nesmith replies with "movie star looks, movie star fame, movie star money..." To give Aseefa more of an interest in him, even though it would make Libby jealous, Sheen tells her that he has appeared in some movies of his own. In the barracks of the Jade Palace, Aang and Korra are excited: they were finally going to learn new techniques from the sacred scrolls. Unfortunately, their excitement is cut short when he sees that the first scroll only talks about how to make tea. Aang tries to skip ahead, but Master Shifu stops him, explaining the importance of reading the scrolls in the proper order. Po escorts the two to the Hall of Heroes to study. Meanwhile, Junjie plots his revenge after his recent defeat. In Retroville, Eustace goes over to Jimmy's Lab, where he greets Jimmy Neutron and asks if he were to do a rematch since last time they fought. The boy genius refuses, explaining that he is trying to write a screenplay. The rich kid realizes that making movies can help him become famous and popular in Retroville, so he asks Jimmy what he can do to produce one. He explains that Sheen must first start out with a script, and asks if he wants to buy his. Jimmy declines to purchase it for money, and decides to make his own, with Jimmy, including some of the Lindberg Elementary students, helping him out, which Jimmy regrets doing. At the front of Sheen's house, Sheen and Nesmith notice Eustace as he finds locations for his "movie". Sheen, unaware that Eustace had wanted to make a film, laughs as he learns that the rich kid is planning to make his own movie, but is stopped by Nesmith, who reminds him how all of Zeenu would be more impressed by him if he were in this movie. Sheen quickly stops his laughter and decides that he wants to be in the movie. Suddenly, Dorkus angrily exits his lair, completely uninterested and infuriated, but then thinks of it as an idea to destroy Sheen. So, he decides to take part as week. Although Eustace disagrees that Sheen should be in his movie, he tells him that auditions are at noon and leaves through a portal. When the Emperor hears this, she immediately becomes excited, and sings and dances with Oomla, Sheen, Nesmith, and Doppy about being a movie star. Back at the palace, Aang and Korra feigns excitement over learning tea, but soon give up. Po understands that they want something interesting and awesome to learn, so he decides to them a scroll that holds the Fluttering Finger Mindslip, a technique that, if done correctly, erases one's short term memory. In both worlds, Aang and Korra memorize the scroll and try the technique and Aang accidentally performs it on Katara, who freezes as she is affected. When she unfreezes, she tries to tell Po something, but cannot remember and leaves. Korra tries it on Asami, and the technique proves successful. Aang and Korra, excited over their new skill, begin to abuse the power, unaware of the consequences that it might hold. Later that day in Retroville, Jimmy meets up with Cindy and tells her about the movie. Cindy, not sure if Eustace can make a movie, slowly becomes thrilled runs off to prepare for the movie auditions, even though it would mean Timmy might be there as well, and Jimmy continues his walk. In the bushes are some syndicate troops, who spy on them. They are not quite sure what the movie means to them, so they report their finding to Professor Calamitous immediately. When they reach the Syndicate hideout, the troops tell their master about Bluster's movie. Professor Calamitous thinks up a quick plan and has Beautiful Gorgeous head to the auditions to assist Eustace. Everything seems fine until lunch, when the Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko suddenly attack Aang, as Asami does the same to Korra. As both defends themselves, they realizes that their friends have no memory of him and still believe that the avatar has not been awakened. In a desperate attempt to stop them from attacking at once, Aang and Korra perform the Fluttering Finger Mindslip technique on each of them, but accidentally drops a portal device Jimmy gave them, which somehow means their friends have ended up in the Valley of Peace. They then find out that they fully erased their memories by mistake and rushes back to the Jade Palace to get Po's help in fixing it. Unfortunately, they have lost the scroll they memorized the technique from. Shifu comes by as Po searches, and Po is forced to admit what had happened. When Shifu got angry, Po reflexively abused the Mindslip again; he told Shifu what happened again, but also added on that Shifu had already punished him. Shifu leads Aang and Korra down to the Cave of Mysteries, where they can find the anitdote, which is the clay of the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance. The next day in Retroland, Eustace begins his auditions, which he is displeased by. Some of the Syndicate troops, SwaySway and Buhdeuce, Hector, Jimmy, Cindy, Beautiful Gorgeous, Sheen, and anyone else who wants try out, but do not do well. Sheen, desperate to be in the film, tries to show off his skill, but, as before, collapses. Eustace believes that he is never going to find a good actor and try to be rid of Jimmy Neutron, until he hears Dorkus from behind him. He chooses Dorkus as the leading character, along with Pinter and the syndicate troops as more minor characters, which greatly surprises Sheen, even though he is happy for him. He finds it unfair that he is the only person who doesn't get to be in the movie, but Jimmy suggests that there is one part left that he has to master to be in the movie. Sheen thanks him about giving him another chance, saying that he won't regret it. Later, Sheen rushes to Libby to tell her who is going to be the star in a movie. She guesses the inhabitants of Retroville, but Sheen says that he is going to be in the movie - as the villain. This impresses her, as she believes it takes real acting skills to be the villain. However, Sheen soon desperately asks her if she can teach him how to act, as he can not act very well at all. Libby suggests that he try method acting. Before he leaves, he asks her what that is. She explains to he that if he is the bad guy, he should think and talk like the bad guy. Sheen takes the tip after singing a song with Libby. Meanwhile, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Katara arrive in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. All they know is that they have good fighting skills and elemental powers and decide they're dangerous bakers. Junjie spots them, thinking they are the Furious Five, and then he and his leopard students rush over to the five, with the intent to ambush them. By then, they ambush them, still confused of them for the Furious Five. Junjie confronts them, planning to capture them one by one and confront Shifu, but finds that they are not the Furious Five, nor have no recollection of who he or they are. During this, Aang, Korra, Shifu have arrived at the Cave of Mysteries, which holds scrolls 51-10,000. Luckily, they find the scroll needed to find the Alabaster Pot of Remember: the end of the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony, which Aang and Korra must travel down. Shifu leaves him to do so while he goes to find the Five. Meanwhile, Eustace films Dorkus. Bluster tells the crocodile to pretend he wants Beautiful Gorgeous, the movie's damsel-in-distress, more than anything. However, the Zeenuian warlock refuses to do so, as he does not want Beautiful Gorgeous at all. Instead, Eustace advises him to pretend she is something he really does want. Dorkus knows that he wants Sheen destroyed more than anything, and asks Eustace if he can have a few moments to "find his character." The rich kid allows him to do so, and he runs off. In front of the set for Eustace's movie, the Pinter hear Dorkus' voice. It turns out that this is actually Sheen, who is trying to act as Dorkus to model his villain character. Sheen asks him how his imitation is, but as Pinter explains what he thinks about it, he hears his master's voice again. Thinking that that voice is really from Sheen, Pinter says that it is "too weak and spineless." However, Doppy soon realizes that this voice had come from the real Dorkus, who was standing behind him. Dorkus yells from behind Doppy, which startles him and sends him crashing into Sheen and the set. Sheen is forced directly into the camera, which falls. Nesmith quickly runs in and stop the characters from destroying anything else, finding Dorkus threatening Sheen to stop imitating him. Sheen simply copies what he says, but Nesmith warns him that, even though he is trying to impress Libby or Aseefa, he is really sounding a lot like Dorkus. Eustace then commands Doppy to make Sheen rehearse for the next scene, while Dorkus realize that nobody is guarding one of Zeenu's precious treasures, the Zeenuian Empress Idol, as they film the movie. That gives Beautiful Gorgeous an idea to impress her father. Doppy takes Sheen up to the Emperor's Castle, where he films him as he pretends to steal the Zeenuian Empress Idol. Sheen becomes hungry, so he drags Doppy away from where they are to get something to eat, leaving the camera on. As the camera views the entrance to the vault, Dorkus, and Pinter sneak in, as Beautiful Gorgeous follows. Junjie is still confused of why they do not remember who they are, but when they ask if they knew who they were, he uses it to his advantage, as he thought of a legend from long ago about the Five Elements. The evil master told Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Asami that they are the Five Elements, naming them after the elements themselves. he was their master, and told them Shifu was their mortal enemy,. Shifu bursts in suddenly, and Junjie orders the "Five Elements" to aid him in attacking him. The Five obey, fighting Shifu upon Junje's orders. Shifu tries to get them to come to their senses without hurting them, but to no avail. Later, Eustace, Sheen, and Doppy head back up to the Emperor's vault to film the movie. Sheen pretends that he is going to steal the idol for his acting part. After he walks into the vault, he hurries out to announce that it is gone. The Emperor thinks that he is simply acting it out, but all of the zeenuians soon enter the vault together to find that it really is missing. Dorkus, Pinter, Eustace, and Beautiful convince the others that Sheen stole it, saying that the young space traveler had said he was the baddest on the planet. Sheen tries to explain to them that he was only acting, but the Emperor cannot believe him and banishes him to the far reaches of Zeenu. With nobody believing him, the hyperactive kid heads off to said far reaches, where he meets Boh-Rok. The large unicorn helps him realize that he needs to show everyone, including his true love, who he really is. And so, he sneaks to Eustace's mansion to prove his innocence, but nobody is around. He notices the rich kid's camera in one of the rooms, and curiously looks for his scenes on it. He views the recording where he had pretended to steal the Zeenuian Empress Idol, but then took Doppy to get something to eat. While watching it, he notices Beautiful Gorgeous creeping into the vault and stealing idol. He tries to use the film to prove his innocence, but it breaks after the recording is over. However, he quickly thinks up another plan and heads to the Candy Bar. In the Cave of Mysteries, Aang only skims over the scroll before blinding running into the Corridor of Unbelievable agony. The corridor's traps are set off as Korra dodges being slapped, burned, and shot with darts. She gets to the pot, but finds out that they forgot about the key to unlock the cage. Due to this, Aang grabs the key, and runs back, only to find that there was a second key to turn off the corridor's defenses. At the Candy Bar, Doppy asks Jimmy what the best part about script writing is. He replies by throwing his typewriter away. Sheen, pretending to be Eustace, soon finds the typewriter and pretends that he is going to keep it if he doesn't want it. Jimmy allows him to do so, announcing that it involves too much rewriting that he cannot keep track of. After h leaves, Sheen, still dressed as the rich kid himself, commands Doppy to round up the cast for the final scene. The alien slug falls for the trick, even though he finds him to be really mean. When everyone is gone, Sheen quickly types up his own scene for the movie for the first time. Back in the Sacred Hall, Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five deflect and toss aside the "Five Elements" as they continue to attack them. Junjie smiles as he is finally becoming the new master of the Jade Palace, until Aang and Korra arrive with the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance. The evil kung fu master fox orders Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Asami (being named Water, Metal, Earth, Fire, and Lightning) to attack Aang and Korra (calling them traitorous elements), and they obey, but with Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five's help, they manages to get clay from the pot on the heads of each of the five without hurting them, helping them regain their memories. Junjie and his students retreat, and he vows to return. Doppy rounds up the actors in Eustace's hall, where the group wonders where the rich kid is. Sheen in his Bluster disguise soon enters, and he tells them to perform his new scene. As Sheen films the new scene, Libby, acting, tells Dorkus to open the vault behind him if he really loves her. Before the real Eustace comes in, Dorkus goes with the script and opens it, revealing the stolen Zeenuian Empress Idol by accident. The Emperor is stunned to find the object in the vault, but before anyone can catch him, Eustace, and Beautiful Gorgeous, they evacuate the area. Sheen dashes over to a rope, throwing it as a lasso at the crocodiles. The three villains are tied up, and the idol slips out of Dorkus' hands, with Sheen catching it. After the rescue of the item, the Emperor and his people realize that they owe Sheen an apology, even up to the point that this was all acting. Allowing him back into the community, Nesmith continue to roll the film, with Libby standing in front of the Camera, even though Aseefa was not around. Sheen kisses Lbby and then bows to end his scene. Later, Sheen plays his full movie at his factory. However, before the movie ends, all the viewers of the film, including Dorkus and Pinter, fall asleep. This causes him to shrug a bit and say "Everyone's a critic", then smiles. That night, Aang and Korra explains what had happened and what he had learned from the experience. They then promises to never use the Fluttering Finger Mindslip or be lazy again, just like how Po used it. To prove it, Po uses the technique on them. But his memory is erased too far back, as they acts as though he just met their friends. This leads to the point where they must go back to their respected worlds before being doused with the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance, ending the episode.Category:Nicktoons